Charmed Season 9 Episode 3 UnCover
by babyasparagus
Summary: In Episode 3, They vanquish the source yet again for good. They uncover many secrets and hidden ways of the demon attacking. A merry christmas chimes through halliwell manor in this festival murder season...
1. Normally Us

**Season 9 Episode 3 Uncover. **

**Set 3 weeks after Episode 2. **

**17****th**** December 2006. **

**Chapter 1 Normally Us. **

**At the mall 2pm snowy afternoon...**

"**Leo, what about this robot for Wyatt, I think the other one was too vicious and inflicting evil with that gun. If you know what I mean." Piper asked for advice.**

"**Hunny, Wyatt and Chris will be glad for whatever you get them this Christmas." Leo comforted. **

**Piper smiled happily at her husband and put the robot in the trolley. **

**Piper went round a corner and bumped into Paige. **

"**Paige!" Piper blurted.**

"**Piper! Hey!" Paige laughed. **

"**What you doing?" Piper asked. **

"**Christmas shopping for all you lot and-!" Paige began to say.**

"**A pregnancy test?" Piper asked suspicious. **

"**Fine, I think I am ya know." Paige let loose. **

**Phoebe came over.**

"**Fancy seeing you here!" Phoebe trilled. **

**Coop and Leo and Henry went off to the men's part.**

"**Um...hey." Paige mumbled.**

"**Paige might be pregnant!" Piper blurted.**

"**Whoa, well done Paige!" Phoebe applauded.**

"**You're not mad for stealing your spotlight?" Paige asked confused.**

"**No!"**

"**How many months are you Pheebs?" Piper articulated.**

"**Nearly 4." Phoebe said proudly patting her stomach. **


	2. Demon Patrol

**Chapter 2 Demon patrol. **

**18****th**** December 2006. **

**Its 8am, in Phoebes flat. **

"**Coop?" Phoebe called tiredly as she woke up. **

**Coop beamed in. **

"**Yes, sweetie?" Coop addressed.**

"**Its 8am, you should've woke me up!"**

"**You've been getting up at 6 for the past week. You deserve a lie in." **

**Phoebe got up and snogged Coop. **

"**Thank you" Phoebe mouthed. **

**Meanwhile at Halliwell manor... **

"**Prue!" Piper called. It was eight thirty. Why wasn't Prue up yet? **

**Prue orbed in, in sexy lingerie. **

"**Jesus! I'm not gonna ask you how the date when then!" Piper laughed rearranging flowers. **

"**Good, thanks. So why you call me?" Prue smirked. **

"**You're taking Phoebe to the doctors." **

"**Me? Why?" Prue complained.**

"**Because 1, you haven't been around for 6 years, 2 Coop has got cupid work and 3 me and Paige are busy." Piper pointed out. **

"**Doing what?" Prue asked.**

"**I am having a fun day with my husband and kids for once. And Paige has got a new job as a social worker. Whilst researching about Neena and Hogan. Twenty four seven." Piper delivered. **

**Prue orbed out. Piper sighed. **

"**Leo?" Piper called.**

"**Yep?" Leo answered trotting in from the kitchen. **

"**Get Wyatt's and Chris's coats on please." Piper ordered going upstairs. **

**Whilst at Paige's flat... **

**Paige picked up the ringing phone in one hand whilst wrapping presents in another. **

"**Hello." Paige introduced.**

"**Hunny, its Henry." **

"**Henry! Whats up?" **

"**Work starts at 10." **

"**Great. So what you doing?" **

"**Working on a misshaped teenager you?" **

"**Wrapping presents." **

"**Cool. Well gotta go. Its nearly 9 so get ready okay?" **

"**Yeah, thanks for the job by the way. Love you." **

"**Love you too. Bye." **

"**Bye." **

**Paige hung up and grabbed her suede coat she was going to make a stop at the manor before going to work. **

**Paige finally arrived at 9:13am. **

**Paige walked in.**

"**Piper?" Paige hollered. **

"**Coming." Piper shouted from upstairs. **

**Piper came downstairs with Wyatt and Chris. **

"**I got news on Neena and Hogan." Paige conformed. **

"**Um...guys go play." Piper shooed. As Wyatt and Chris went into the conservatory. **

"**What is it?" Prue walked in. Phoebe walked in too through the front door.**

"**Okay good, you're all here for this. Well Neena and Hogan have killed every last innocent down to an innocent we only saved 6 months ago except Darryl." Paige explained. **

"**This has gone one innocent to far! Right meet me at P3 tonight all of you." Piper furies. She grabs Leo, Wyatt and Chris and leaves. **

"**That went well. C'mon Prue lets go to the doctors our appointments at 10." Phoebe grabbed Prues arm and waves goodbye to Paige who leaves too. **


	3. A normal sunday

**Chapter 3 That random Sunday. **

**Later that day, at around 12pm. **

**At the bay mirror...**

**Phoebe is typing fastly. **

"**Phoebe?" Elise chattered as she walked in to Phoebe's office. **

"**Yes Elise?" Phoebe replied still typing. **

"**Heres more mail." Elise said, putting a vast pile of envelopes on the table. **

"**Thanks." Phoebe thanked as she smiled at Elise. **

"**Get the afternoon edition done by 1:30 okay?" Elise ordered.**

"**Sure." Phoebe conformed looking through the mail. **

**Elise left the room. And then a demon teleported in with flames of fire. **

"**Hiiyah!" Phoebe shouted as she karate chopped the demon. "Paige!" **

**The demon fell to the floor in agony and Paige appeared in swirls of holy light. **

"**What-? Oh God! Um...PENKNIFE!" Paige panicked wildly as the demon exploded and screamed like every other demon. **

"**Thanks Paige." Phoebe said relieved. **

"**So is the baby a girl?" Paige asked.**

"**Yes!" Phoebe screamed happily. **

**Meanwhile at Golden Gate Park...**

**Wyatt happily played on the swings while Chris ate ice cream. **

"**Its a lovely day, and the kids are happy." Leo smiled. **

"**I know. Its good to be a normal family at last Leo. I mean I know there's still Neena and Hogan but they can wait. And it may be a bit chilly but for December it's amazing to a have a good time in a park." Piper enthused. **

**Leo pecked Piper on the lips. **

"**Mama, Dada. Lookie!" Chris said in baby language. **

**Piper and Leo looked over to where Chris was pointing they saw a pony. **

"**Yeah! A pony. Do you want a ride?" Piper asked. **

"**Yah! Yah!" Chris yelled throwing his ice cream on the floor. **

**Leo laughed. **

"**Leo, you hold onto Wyatt while he has a ride and I'll hold on to Chris." Piper ordered.**

"**Ok. WYATT! C'MON WERE GOING TO THE PONIES!" Leo called. **

**At at the new and improved Quake... **

"**Hey." Prue smiled at her date, the second one this week. **

"**Hi, Prue right?" The date said, shaking Prues hand. **

"**Yes and its Carl right?" **

"**Well done. So what drink would you like? On me." **

"**Um... a martini thanks." **

"**Oh! You drink in the afternoon?" **

"**Sometimes you?" **

"**Sometimes aswell." **

"**Wow, so got a job?" **

"**You like employed men?" **

"**Just making talk." **

"**Yes I have, I'm a producer for movies." **

"**Wow! That amazing!" **

"**Thanks" **

**Meanwhile at Paige's flat. **

**Paige is on the computer whilst Henry is doing the dishes. **

"**Henry?" Paige called shutting down the computer. **

"**Yes?" Henry said putting away the last dish and then walking over to put his arm around Paige. **

**Paige rested her head on his shoulder. **

"**I'm pregnant." **

"**What-? Whoa." Henry pushed Paige off him gently and sat down. **

**Paige sat beside him and held his hand. **

"**Do you want a family Henry?" **

"**Of course, it's just unexpected." Henry kissed Paige. **

**Paige smiled. **

"**By the way, I better go back to work." **

"**Me too." Paige picked up her bag and left Henry still in shock mode. **


	4. On the Hunt

**Chapter 4 On the hunt. **

**Phoebe when down the the steps of P3 of a busy Sunday night. Piper and Prue were already in there personal booth. **

"**Hey gals." Phoebe waved as she sat down next to Prue. **

"**Pheebs, hey." Prue hugged Phoebe. **

"**Where's Paige?" Phoebe asked, texting somebody. **

"**Not here yet. She got hold up at work." Piper explained drinking wine. **

"**Where's the kids?" Prue asked standing up to smooth out her skirt.**

"**With Dad, Leo is trying to make normal mortal friends." Piper grinned. **

"**You got a date here Prudence?" Phoebe laughed putting her phone on the table. **

"**Maybe." Prue said going up to the bar. **

**Paige walked in and sat down next to Piper. **

"**Hey sisters. PRUE ORDER ME A LADY BEER!" Paige greeted. **

"**SURE!" Prue yelled over the music.**

"**So ladies. Demon chat?" Paige said giving a cheeky grin. **

"**Totally." Phoebe laughed checking her phone again. **

"**Ladies, your drinks." Prue sipped some lady beer and sat down. **

"**Ok, on to the demon business before we get drunk." Piper grinned flipping a notebook out her handbag.**

"**So they were targeting innocents, if there were any left." Paige scribbled down on her own notepad. **

"**Yep..." Phoebe said pulling a face. **


	5. Neena and Hogan

**Chapter 5 Neena & Hogan. **

**Neena and Hogan are at the burial site of the hollow. **

**They blink in, since Hogan; having killed Brent obtained the power of blinking. **

**They distract the new guardians, (after season 4, the angel got killed by the source, and the demon moved on. In Season 8, the 2 guardians, were killed on the process of the hollow coming out to the charmed ones, and the ultimate power) a whitelighter and a warlock. They grab some soil and give it to their master who is mostly in a smoke form. **

**He wants to destroy the charmed ones. Hogan offers to kill them himself.**


	6. Writing

**Chapter 6 Writing...**

**The sisters had been chatting, writing and drinking for about an hour when Paige got a call.**

"**It's my charge, got to go guys." Paige stood up and smoothed out her hair. **

"**We'll come with you." Phoebe said standing up, drinking the last of her orange juice. **

"**K." Paige said helped Piper get up. **

"**Ill orb Piper." Prue said holding Pipers hand. **

**They went into the alleyway and orbed out. **

**They then ended up orbing into a roaring fire. **

"**What the-?" Phoebe yelled dodging the fire as she recognized Tyler Michaels, someone they saved nearly 5 years ago. **

**Piper froze the scene. **

"**Um...get some water, Paige." Piper said stepping away from a flickering flame, which just missed her. **

**Paige orbed a bucket of water and poured over the fire, she also grabbed one of the sofa cushions and smacked the rest of the roaring flames out. **

**Piper unfroze the scene, with a shock on Tyler's face. **

"**You guys?" Tyler asked look of shock on his face. **

"**Looks like you need our help, Tyler." Paige said as she orbed him and her sisters out. **


	7. Questions

**Chapter 7 Questions **

"**Listen, I don't know why I called for you. Honest. It was just another demon. Trying to get me for the Source." Tyler explained holding the cup of tea. Piper had made for him.**

"**The Source?" Piper interjected with shock accidently letting go of the mug she was holding and it smashed to the floor. **

"**Piper! Calm down, it couldn't be the Source. He dead! It's probably just a misunderstanding." Paige soothed as began to clean up the new mess on the floor. **

"**No it isn't! The Source has been resurrected as a Golem. As rumours have said." Tyler replied. **

"**A Golem?" Piper yelled storming out in the foyer. **

"**Urm...thank you Tyler. I think you better go though. Nice seeing you again though." Phoebe dismissed sweetly. **

**Tyler got up and left, whilst Prue had stayed silent for the whole discussion, she went up to comfort Piper and Paige told Leo everything. **


	8. It's Back!

**Chapter 8 It's Back! **

**19****th**** December 2006. **

**It was sometime around 5am when Piper woke up. She tried to get back to sleep. But she couldn't, 20 minutes later. Piper went downstairs and cleaned the already spotless floor. She then had a shower and got dressed by that time it was 6:30am. Prue woke up crying. **

"**Prue?" Piper sprinted upstairs nearly soaring. **

"**The source..." Prue panted, catching her breath from the terrible dream. **

"**Oh, Prue!" Piper hugged her tightly for a long time. **

**Then Chris started wailing. **

"**Oh...I've got to go." **

"**That's okay, Pipe. I'm gonna have a shower anyway." **

**Piper walked into Wyatt's and Chris rooms. Leo was soothing Chris and Wyatt was still asleep. **

"**Leo, I'm going out...somewhere." Piper rushed out the house and got into the black jeep, rushing slightly. **

**When she got there it was 7am. **

**She arrived a small building, where she confronted a demon.**

"**How did you know I was here, witch? I am protected from charms, spells and scrying." **

"**It's my tuition. See, I rang my sister this morning, I video called her on the Iphone and I saw the road number. " Piper smiled as she outsmarted the demon. **

"**Really? Well you will never see your sister again. Sadly." The demon smirked. **

"**We will see about that, now you got 20 seconds to tell me where she is, or you'll die. Hard." Piper retorted. **

"**Ill just have to die, I could never betray Neena, Hogan and the source." **

"**THE SOURCE? AGAIN? WHAT HAS HE GOT TO DO WITH EVERYTHING NOW! IM CONFUSED, BUT NOT CONFUSED ENOUGH TO KILL YOUR SORRY ASS!" Piper yelled so loud, New York could probably hear her. Then with a wave of the hand, the demon blew up to smithereens. **

"**Phoebe?" Piper called walking slowly down the dark alley, as it was still dark in the morning because it was winter. **

**Piper snuggled even deeper into her furry coat. **

"**Pheebs?" Piper called again apprehensively. She saw a demon and froze him. **

**Piper growled unexpectedly and blew the demon up. She went down another alley the the demon had come from. **

"**PHOEBE?" Piper yelled and turnt round another corner which was a dead end and it wasn't till she saw a flash of red, she looked down the find Phoebe lying there dead. **


	9. Witches' Call

**Chapter 9 The Witches' call. **

"**PRUE! PAIGE!" Piper yelled, cradling Phoebe's body.**

**Prue orbed in first, then Paige a slight second after. They stared at the bedraggled body in piper's bloody arms and immediately reacted. Prue ran out the alley looking for the demon that had already been vanquished, probably searching for more. Paige healed Phoebe and she woke with a small splutter and wheeze. **

**About an hour later at 8:30am. Phoebe was sat down with Coop drinking coffee. **

"**Are you sure your okay hunny?" Coop asked put his hand through Phoebe's hair. **

"**Yes, I am fine. Just a bit tired. I need to get to work now anyway."**

"**Maybe you could go in a bit late darling. You practically died. Okay why don't you work from home?" **

"**Oh, love. Alright, I'll stay here. But you'll stay to right?" **

"**Of course, sweetie." Coop promised pecking Phoebe on the lips. **

**At Pipers house...**

**Piper walked through the door swiftly, and threw her keys across the exquisite one of a kind coffee table. **

"**Leo? Wyatt is at nursery now, okay? How's Chris?" Piper called taking her jacket off and sloping across the settee. **

"**Chris has puked everywhere Piper!" Leo called cleaning up the sick that had been vomited all over the stairs. **

"**Oh God! Is he okay? Is he having medicine and water?" Piper squealed jumping over the puke stain and running up the stairs. **

**At the police station... **

"**Paige Matthews! We have some CCTV footage you need to scan." Sergeant Jefferies demanded. **

"**Coming Sarge!" **

"**IT'S SERGEANT!" **

**Paige pulled a face at him and went into the footage room finding on tape Phoebe getting stabbed.**


	10. UnFolded

**Chapter 10 Un-folded. **

**Paige typed in Piper's number faster than you could say "cookies" after 2 and a half rings, Piper answered.**

"**Hello, Halliwell Manor, Piper speaking." **

"**Piper we have some massive problems." **

**Paige took out the tape and ran out the room, Sergeant Jefferies was waiting. **

"**Sergeant, I have a family emergency, I'll be back in an hour or two." Paige waved off and ran down the police station corridor. Who else had seen that tape? **

**Around 11am, Paige walked through the door. **

"**Piper, Prue?" she called getting the tape of her handbag and walking into the lounge. **

"**Upstairs ill be down in a sec." **

**A few moments later Piper and Prue entered the living room. **

**Paige stuck the tape in the video player.**

"**NEENA!" Piper shrieked. **

"**Oh my gosh, it wasn't the demon you vanquished Piper!" Prue gasped. **

**Prue rang Phoebe and told her the story whilst Piper and Paige went to check on Chris as Leo went out to do the shopping. **

"**Hey, Pheebs." **

"**Prue! Whassup?" **

"**Urm... we need you to come over."**

"**Whats happened now?" **

"**We will tell ya just be over ASAP!" **

**Prue hung up and went upstairs with her other sisters. **

"**Phoebes, on her way." Prue explained.**

"**Good, we need to vanquish Neena and Hogan once and for all! I'm tired of the murders of our friends, now our family? They need to be stopped!" Piper cried. **

"**I agree." Agreed Paige. **

**There was a knock at the door. **

"**Ill get it." Paige announced dancing down the stairs and opening the door with grace. **

"**Phoebe! Just the person we needed. Get upstairs in the attic immediately." Paige chirped. She and Phoebe jogged up the stairs and met Prue and Piper. **

"**Pheebs!" Prue hugged Phoebe. "We have some footage and...we need to see who saw it and get rid of the memory and the tape without them being suspicious."Piper cursed. **

"**Oh...Jeez." Phoebe put her head in her hands. **

**Then demons appeared. **

"**PHOEBE TAKE COVER!" Piper screamed. **

**Phoebe ducks under the table. **

**Paige orbs an energy ball back. Piper blows up one demon. Paige orbs out then orbs next to a demon then orbs out again. Prue uses a wave of telekinesis to throw back another energy ball. Piper tries to blow up another fire ball and she flies across the table that smashes on Phoebe. **

**Phoebe lets out a massive shriek. **

**Paige orbs in and lets out a wave of electrokinesis. **

**The demons are all dead.**

"**Paige..." Prue backs out the room.**

"**Oh my god!" Piper grabs Phoebe and runs out the room into Wyatt's room and locked the door.**

"**GUYS! LET ME IN! ITS ME, PAIGE!" **

"**NO WAY PAIGE! WHAT JUST HAPPENED WITH THE ELECTRICITY?" Prue screamed. **

"**I DON'T KNOW, I SWEAR! IT JUST HAPPENED, REMEMBER LEO WHEN HE BECAME AN ELDER HE HAD ELECTRICITY POWER?" **

"**That means...ooh. Ooh! OOH! THE ELDERS...I WILL KILL THEM!" Piper opens the door, and Paige hugs Piper tightly.**

"**So...she's an elder?" Phoebe questions raising one eyebrow in a perfect arch. **

"**Not, when we are done with them! Anyway first that power could help us with Neena and Hogan!" **


	11. Love Story!

Chapter 11 Love story.

It's about 2pm; the sisters' are in the attic plotting there vanquish for Neena and Hogan.

Phoebe's mobile rings.

"Hello, Elise." Phoebe grimaced.

"Phoebe I need you to officiate a mass wedding as a publicity stunt."

"Um...mmm. Elise, I'm having a-," Phoebe began to lie.

"A family emergency? Really Phoebe? After all these years of saying that. Change the record and get down here in half an hour." Elise interrupted and put down the phone.

"Wow, that was Elise. I have to go. I'm sorry guys. Call me if you need me." Phoebe walked swiftly out the attic.

"Okay, back to the issue of need. Let's go when Phoebe comes back. We will need the power of four." Piper explains walking down the stairs to the 2nd floor to check on Chris.

"Before Christmas." Paige agreed.

"Definitely." Prue added.

"LEO! PICK UP WYATT FROM SCHOOL!" Piper shouted.

Meanwhile at Phoebe's work...

Phoebe went into the building and smiled at the passing workers.

"Elise?" Phoebe called. "You need me to officiate a mass wedding?"

"Yes, in golden gate park. Here are the files get there by 3pm" Elise stuffed stacks of files into Phoebe's hands.

Phoebe took the files and heading back out the massive building walking past her new billboard.

At Halliwell Manor...

"Mama! Mama!" Wyatt came running in hugging Pipers legs.

"Wyatt, baby boy. Mama is busy and you're a big boy now you don't need to hold mama's legs." Piper kissed Wyatt on the forehead.

"Mama me want cheese sandwich"

"Ask Daddy to make one" Piper replied turning towards her sisters.

"Its 3pm already where could Phoebe be?" Paige asked raising her eyebrows and sitting down on the ragged sofa.

"Ill ring her now." Prue replied walking towards the phone.

Meanwhile at golden gate park...

Phoebe just beginning the wedding as her mobile rang.

"Hello?" Phoebe introduced.

"Hi, Pheebs. When you home?" Prue wondered.

"In 30 minutes" Phoebe replied closing the phone.

"Phoebe Halliwell right?" the bride asked.

"Yes why?"

"I'm Juliet and the groom is Romeo. Ever since the 1600's we've been forced to be married and die over and over again can you break the spell, I mean getting wed by one of the charmed ones should break it right?"

"Oh...gosh. I'll try Juliet."

The wedding ceremony began, Phoebe feels the love of the couple and happily marries them also it indeed broke the curse, as Phoebe spoke the magic vows Romeo and Juliet got teleported through streams of golden light, when they went back to the 1600's to live happily ever after they never forgot the help.


	12. A Moment Of Happiness

Chapter 12 A moment of Happiness

Phoebe got to Halliwell Manor, just as the grandfather clock chimed 4 o'clock.

"Phoebe! Where were you?" Piper asked apprehensively.

"I got all my powers back now! I have empathy!" Phoebe screamed with joy!

"Oh, Phoebe! Wow!" Piper hugged Phoebe and patted her bump gently.

"I'm finally learning how to control my orbing power, as I've been back for a month!" Prue smiled joining in.

"And I'm really pregnant." Paige grinned joining in the group hug.

They had a few seconds of happy silence until Chris puked.

"And me, well I am cleaning up my son's puke and Wyatt is with Leo. So I have a little good news. I only have to look after one little munchkin." Piper rolled her eyes and went to look after her ill son.

Then just on cue. Leo walked through the doors with Wyatt.

"Neena and Hogan are fully bring back the Source we have to stop them." Leo yelled.

Piper looked up from cleaning up Chris's puke.

"Right, me, Paige and Piper are going now." Prue ordered getting ready to orb.

"What about me?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"Phoebe your four months pregnant for gods sake!" Piper replied and then they orbed out.


	13. Who's Back in Town?

Chapter 13 Who's back in town?

The three sisters orbed into a creepy shrine, Neena and Hogan were sat there chanting a weird spell in some unknown language.

"Oh, look who's back. The Charmed ones. Oh without Phoebe I see?" Neena smiled.

"Yes, you do see, she's a bit to busy to come to vanquish some little barely known demons." Piper retorted.

Neena's smile faded.

"If we we're so easy to vanquish then you would've done it by now." She snarled.

"We like to play." Paige smiled.

Hogan blinked out.

They all tensed. Hogan blinked behind Piper and stabbed her. Piper gasped and fell to floor. Prue used her combat and knocked Hogan out and then she fought Neena.

Neena growled and sent Prue flying. Paige healed Piper and orbed Neena into a wall Hogan woke up and threw an energy ball at Paige, she orbed it back, Hogan dodged it and it hit Prue. Prue screamed. And then Piper tried to blow up Hogan which sent him flying.

Neena finished the chant and the Source appeared. Paige and Piper lent over Prue.

"We'll be back." Piper hissed and they orbed out.


	14. Battle Plans

Chapter 14 Battle Plans

"Listen, I really think we should get back to our normal lives for a while." Piper sighed.

"Piper are you crazy?" Paige asked.

"No I'm not! Prue nearly died again, Chris is ill and we need to make a plan anyway. We need the power of four and I'm not going to risk Phoebe and her baby without a good plan." Piper ranted.  
>Paige finished healing Prue, and said "Piper I'm sorry, but Christmas is coming and I don't wanna be worrying about the Source and Neena and Hogan."<p>

"I know Paige; I want a nice Christmas for my kids too! It's the first Chris will properly understand since he's 2 now and Wyatt's been through so much to let him have a bad Christmas!" Piper replied, picking up Chris. Prue got up smiled quickly at her sisters and walked out

Phoebe walked in holding a mug.

"Hey lady! That better not be coffee you're drinking!" Paige inquired.

"No! Unfortunately no. It's camomile tea." Phoebe sat down of the sofa.

"Where's Prue?" Piper rocked Chris gently as he lulled into a deep sleep.

"She's with Billie watching Wyatt." Phoebe answered.

"Where's Leo then?" Piper continued.

"He said he's looking in the book for you guys" Phoebe explained. "Anyway kill any demons?"

"Nope." Piper went upstairs her sisters following and put Chris in bed.

"Damn. What a bummer." Phoebe booed.

"Well it's almost 9 I think I'm going to head home, Henry will be worrying." Paige announced.

"Yeah me too, can I use your orbing taxi Paige?" Phoebe put down her tea and grabbed Paige's arm.

"Sure, no charge, sis. Piper we'll see you tomorrow." Paige smiled and then orbed out.


	15. Ready or not?

Chapter 15 Ready or not.

20th December 2006.

Wyatt woke up, it was 6 o'clock in the morning, he saw a strange figure above his bed. The next thing that happened was an odd strange red glow blinded him. Then he was gone.

Piper woke up at 7 o'clock she went to check on the boys' she saw Chris was still sound asleep but when she went to Wyatt's room she let out a yelp. "LEO!" Piper bellowed. Leo tumbled in rubbing his eyes. "What is-?" But then he saw the empty bed. He seemed awake then. "I'll go wake up Prue." Leo said rushing through the hall. "I'll get Chris ready, he's going to stay at Aunt Phoebe's." Piper replied.

Prue woke to the knocking on her door. She looked her clock 7:03am. "Yes?" She mumbled softly. "Wyatt's missing." Leo urgently informed and then he rushed to get the coffee ready. Piper was packing Chris's bag. 2 emergency diapers check, he still wasn't fully potty trained. A bib, a few jars of toddler food, his potty, wipes and toys. She got him dressed and went downstairs to Leo who said Prue was checking the book.


	16. Trapped

Chapter 16 Trapped.

Wyatt looked around at the cave with a seer pool and a potion desk. "Mama will get you." He said slowly.

Phoebe woke to a knock at the door, she rubbed her eyes. "Coop, sweetie get up, it's twenty past seven." Phoebe yawned. She put on her dressing gown and answered the door. "Piper, what's the matter?" Phoebe asked. Coop came up behind her and kissed her forehead.  
>"Wyatt's missing; I need you to have Chris." Piper gently pushed Chris over the threshold.<br>"Oh my gosh; what about Paige?" Phoebe replied in a worried tone.

"She's in magic school, busy. And Henry is at the police station." Piper gestured her hands. She then continued. "I have to go. I'll pick Chris up at one." She walked down the hall.

Paige kissed Henry goodbye and orbed to Magic School. She gently patted her stomach. Ever since she found she was pregnant, she was so amused by her stomach. She hadn't expected it to grow in 2 days, but she still felt different. She orbed in the library. She saw a Jessie one of her students crying. "What's the matter?" Paige asked concerned. "I can't say. Neena and Hogan said they'd kill my parents." Jessie cried.

"You need to tell me, Jessie. It's serious. I'll protect your family. I promise. Just tell me." Paige demanded.  
>"They have Wyatt in an old seer lair." Jessie yelled and ran away. Paige sighed and orbed out to Piper.<p>

"We will trick your mother, have the charmed ones' powers and raise you as our own child." Hogan laughed.  
>"Listen, Hogan. I was thinking. Maybe. I should just raise him." Neena said.<br>"WHAT?" Hogan roared.  
>Neena threw a fireball and vanquish him.<br>"That's what." She chuckled.

Then Piper, Paige and Prue orbed in.  
>"My son, now." Piper growled.<p>

"Take him, not much use to me now!"Neena laughed. "And by the way Hogan's dead."

"So will you be in about 10 seconds unless you give me my SON!" Piper screamed.

"NEVER!" Neena yelled. A threw a athame at Piper. Piper fell to the floor.

"YOU BITCH!" Prue yelled.  
>"Prue, stay calm. Sense Wyatt orb to him get him out. I'll orb Phoebe, Heal Piper, and kick her ass."<p>

Prue orbed out, shaking.

"PHOEBE." Paige yelled. Phoebe orbed in. "DUCK." Phoebe ducked. And Paige struck Neena with a electricity bolt, Neena flew through a wall. Then Paige healed Piper. Prue orbed in with Wyatt in her arms.


	17. Kick Ass!

Chapter 17 Kick Ass

"Look! Wyatt there's Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige and Mummy." Prue smiled.

She gave a serious look to all of them.  
>"Seemed way too easy." Prue conformed.<p>

"I agree." Phoebe agreed.

"Me too." Neena cackled. The source flamed in.

"The Charmed Ones. Prue I thought I killed you almost 7 years ago." The Source articulated.

"And we thought we killed you almost 6 and a half years ago." Phoebe smiled.

The Source sent her flying into a wall.  
>"Fool." He growled.<p>

"Prue orb Wyatt to Leo, grab potions and spells then come back."Piper commanded.

"Potions, spells, to kill me and the source? You have to be kidding." Neena laughed.

"No. Not really." Paige laughed back as she helped Phoebe up.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Phoebe coughed.

"That's what you get when you mess with me, witch." The Source hissed.

Prue orbed back in.

"And this is what you'll get, when you mess with us." Piper waved her hand and attempted to blow up, Neena and the source. It barely knocked them over.

"And you call that fire power?" The Source replied, putting a fire ball in his hands. He threw it. It slammed into Paige who went flying into the wall.

"Now that's fire power." Neena grinned.

"PAIGE!" Phoebe yelled. "YOU SON OF A BITCH."

"What did you just call me?" The Source formed a bigger fire ball this time, a giant one. Prue just finished healing Paige.

Phoebe grabbed a potion.

"Son of a bitch. You deaf?" Phoebe laughed. The source threw it but Phoebe threw the potion, it collided and caused the whole place to explode. Prue smashed into the ceiling and fell. Piper smashed through the wall and down a long dark tunnel. Phoebe fell into a lake and Paige went into the potion stand.


	18. Ideas

Chapter 18 Ideas

21st December 2006.

Paige woke up coughing; she touched her head it was bleeding. She remembered seeing Phoebe fall into the river, she saw silhouette in the still water. She jumped in, the water was murky, but she managed to find her body she pulled it to the surface. She tried healing but it didn't work.

"PHOEBE!" Paige cried. Paige orbed to the avatars who teleported in to the explosion grounds.

"Why should we bring your sister back to life?" Avatar One asked.

"Because if you don't, we will never do anything for you again. And I'll tell all the demons, warlocks and especially the elders your secret hideout." Paige retorted.

"Fine, do you need to revive all your sisters?" Avatar Two plundered.

"No." Prue walked through the rubble coughing. "I'll go find Piper and orb her here." Prue orbed out.

Paige was biting her lip; Phoebe had called Coop who had teleported in. "Hunnybunch! You almost died again? You need to be safe, come with me." Coop kissed her softly.

"No, Coop, sweetie. I have to stay they need me. I'll be home in half an hour, I promise!" Phoebe promised.

Prue orbed in with Pipers, near lifeless body in her arms. Just as Coop teleported out. Paige and Phoebe ran over to her body. Paige healed Piper.  
>"Whoa! Talk about explosion!" Piper coughed.<br>"You ok?" Prue asked helping her up.  
>"Me? Always. I'm just worried about Phoebe who is almost 4 months pregnant and Paige who is 2 weeks." Piper cocked an eyebrow.<br>"I just had an idea." Phoebe grinned mischievously. "Get everyone's magic, make the worlds best potion."  
>"Combine all spells!" Prue continued.<br>"I could get the sword!" Piper chirped.  
>"And my new power could be handy." Paige smiled.<br>"Right, Paige you collect magic, Phoebe you work on spells, I'll get the sword. Prue help Leo and Coop with the kids." Piper planned.  
>They all orbed out.<p>

11 o'clock in the morning at magic school...  
>The bells chimed for the first classes. Phoebe was sifting through the book of shadows pages.<br>"Phoebe I really don't want you going through with this." Coop said worriedly.  
>"Coop! I have too! For our future. For my nieces and nephews future. For our baby's future. When you married me I thought you would understand!" Phoebe answered slightly angry.<br>"I do! But I want to protect my baby!" Coop replied calmly.  
>"I am!" Phoebe yelled. Slamming the book shut.<br>"I'm sorry honey." Coop apologised.  
>"Me too, sweetie." She kissed him.<p>

"Hate to break the love fest. But I need the spell Pheebs." Paige rolled her eyes.  
>"Ok, well I thought seeing as if I combined them all it would be to long. So I added a twist." Phoebe grinned.<br>"Ooh. That's real good stuff Phoebe. Call you butter 'cause your own a roll." Paige laughed.  
>"Woo!" Phoebe smiled.<br>"What's all the laughter about?" Piper came in, eyebrow raised holding a sword.  
>"A spell- WHOA! Keep that giant thing away from me and my baby!" Phoebe screamed in a joking way.<br>"PRUE! TIME TO GO!" Piper called then the orbed to the battle grounds. 


	19. Final Countdown

Chapter 19 Final Countdown.  
>"I've been waiting for your return. Witches." The Source smiled in a really creepy way.<br>"Listen, Mr Source Dude. I think we have established by now we are witches." Prue cocked an eyebrow. "You do not need to remind us!"  
>"Oh, I wonder how you got yourself killed last time Prudence." He growled.<br>"Your dead assassin maybe?" She smirked.  
>The source went for Prue; Piper tried to blow him but melted his hand.<br>"Urm...Piper?" Phoebe asked worriedly.  
>"My new power." Piper grinned. "Throw the potion."<br>Paige threw the potion. It exploded in a rainbow coloured dust. He screamed excruciatingly.  
>"This is for me, my husband and kids." Piper ran towards him, Phoebe used her own levitation to help Piper levitate. Piper stabbed him. He threw her into the wall; Prue ran over and helped Piper up.<br>"This is for everyone. Goodbye." Phoebe smiled. She then continued. "The Power of Three we now decree." Piper and Paige joined in. "The Power of three will set you free." Then Prue finished. "The Power of Three will destroy thee." He blew to smithereens. 


	20. We wish you a merry christmas!

Chapter 20 I wish you a Merry Christmas  
>24th December 2006<br>Piper tucks in Wyatt and Chris.  
>"Goodnight babies, go to sleep soon or Santa won't come." Piper kisses there forehead and turns out the light and goes to there room.<br>"I love you." Leo whispers as they get into bed.  
>"I love you too, Leo. Merry Christmas." Piper kissed Leo.<br>There was knock at the door.  
>"Come in." Piper called.<br>Prue opened the door a little.

"Goodnight, Piper, night Leo. Merry Christmas." Prue smiled and closed the door and shuffled down the hall.  
>Piper then texted Prue, Phoebe and Paige Happy Christmas.<br>Meanwhile at Phoebe's flat...  
>Phoebe drank her cup of tea, patting her stomach.<br>"Honey? Are you alright?" Coop hugged her close.  
>"Always, but this time next year we'll have a baby." Phoebe sighed.<br>"Do you want one?" He turnt off the TV filled with people screaming and horror music. It was Phoebe's favourite movie. Kill it before it dies.  
>"Yes! I have for 3 years now! But I think we should move to a 2 bedroom for the baby." She did a sweet little smile.<br>"Ok, but first let's go to bed it's almost 10, I want Santa to come!" Coop picked Phoebe up and spun her around then went to bed.  
>In Paige's house...<br>Henry is snoring. Paige plays with his hair and texts Piper back and her other sisters. She then sticks the presents under the tree and goes to bed.

25th December 2006  
>12pm<br>Wyatt opens the toy robot and Chris opens a bob the builder doll.  
>"Thank you mama and dada!" Wyatt and Chris scream and hug Piper and Leo. Then there's a knock at the door. Prue gets up and see Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry and Victor.<br>"Hey Pheebs! Coop! Paigey! Henry! Dad...?" Prue trailed off.  
>"PRUE! YOU'RE ALIVE? WHAT? I WENT TO YOUR FUNERAL!" Victor exclaimed.<br>"Resurrection. Dad." Prue rolled her eyes and let them in.  
>They ate Christmas dinner together and it was wonderful.<br>"This time last year, I had no hope for love. I was just moving out I was. I was bummed." Phoebe said.  
>"This time last year, I had lost Leo. I was struggling." Piper sighed.<br>"This time last year, I had just met Henry." Paige smiled.  
>"This time last year, I was dead." Prue said with sarcasm they all laughed.<br>"This time last year, I was all alone. Now I have a fiancée Miranda, we met eachother in June this year. We've had a relationship since July. I asked her to marry me a couple of weeks ago and she said yes. I'm 56 and she's 49. 50 in February. The engagement party is next month if you want to come. The wedding is in July" Victor smiled.  
>"Congrats Dad!" The sisters chimed.<br>The Presents list.  
>Prue's presents-<br>From Piper- a top  
>From Phoebe- $20 dollars<br>From Paige- a photo frame with all four of them together.  
>From Victor- $30 dollars.<br>Piper's presents-  
>From Prue- a new diary with her name encrusted on it.<br>From Phoebe- new boots.  
>From Paige- handbag.<br>From Leo- an iPod.  
>From Victor- $30 dollars.<br>From Wyatt and Chris- a card.  
>Phoebe's presents-<br>From Prue- a CD.  
>From Piper- some baby clothes and a crib.<br>From Paige- a pair of jeans.  
>From Coop- a stereo.<p>

From Victor- $30 dollars.  
>Paige's presents-<br>From Prue- a DVD.  
>From Piper- lingerie.<br>From Phoebe- a set of body lotions, shampoos etc.  
>From Henry- a new phone.<br>From Victor- $30 dollars.  
>Wyatt's presents-<br>From Piper and Leo- A robot, 3 t-shirts, 2 sets of jeans, a pair of trainers, 3 underwear pieces, Lego and some colouring pencils with a colouring book.  
>From Prue- a Spiderman doll.<br>From Phoebe- a bath time battleship.  
>From Paige- $10 dollars.<br>From Victor- a teddybear.  
>Chris's presents-<br>From Piper and Leo- Bob the builder doll, 2 t-shirts, a all in one playsuit, a set of trainers. 3 underwear pieces, Tweenie's DVD set, Rosie and Jim DVD set.  
>From Prue- a pair of trousers.<br>From Phoebe- a talking book.  
>From Paige- $10 dollars.<br>From Victor- at teddybear.  
>Victor's presents-<br>From Prue- a picture of all of them.  
>From Piper- a gift voucher for men's clothing.<br>From Phoebe- a video.  
>From Paige- A CD.<p>

Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell.  
>Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell<br>Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell.  
>Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews.<br>Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell  
>Victor Webster as Coop.<br>Brain Krause as Leo Wyatt  
>James Read as Victor Bennet<br>Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell.  
>Emily Browning as Neena.<p>

Cody Linley as Hogan.


End file.
